1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relates to the field of construction equipment. More specifically, the invention relates to apparatus for removal of floor coverings.
2. Description of the Related Art
The invention relates to a portable apparatus for removal of flooring material that has been glued to or similarly secured to sub-flooring, e.g. floor tiles, linoleum sheets, etc.
Floor covering materials are widely used because they are versatile, inexpensive to purchase and install and are easily maintained. They are used in commercial and residential properties. However, the removal of such flooring material is both a labor intensive and time-consuming endeavor using currently available tools.
There are currently several motorized tile covering removal tools available in the marketplace today, but none of them are efficient, thus requiring several hours to remove flooring from an average sized room. In addition, these tools are generally specialized systems thus expensive to purchase and maintain.